


She Has Your Nose

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby!Fic, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy figures it's probably better that Steve find out about his daughter from her, rather than internet rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Has Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



 “Are you sure you want to do this?” Jane was giving Darcy a look of pure commiseration. They were standing down in the lobby of the Avengers Tower. Well, Jane was standing. Darcy was rocking back and forth, her eyes glued to the face of the tiny, sleeping baby in her arms.

“Yes. No. Yes.” Darcy shook her head. Not really, but she didn’t see that she had a choice. Steve’s swimmers were strong enough to get past a condom, and his genetics were obviously, um, dominant enough that the familial relation was _pretty_ clear. At least she had an in, she wasn’t just some random chick screaming at the front desk that Captain America had knocked her up.

She’d seen videos.

Jane’s hand moved across her back. “Okay. Whenever you’re ready.”

Jane was a sweetheart. She was keeping any impatience out of her voice, but they’d already been there for about 15 minutes and Jane had other things she probably wanted to be doing with her time. “Fine. Let’s…” Darcy took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

They made their way across the tile floor to the bank of elevators at the back. Jane made sure she pressed the button for the appropriate floor. They read biometrics, and Jane’s DNA was on the approved list.

The elevator started out pretty crowded, but emptied out as they rose higher and higher until they were the only ones left. Darcy was staring at the digital numbers displayed above the door, her anxiety growing as the numbers got higher and higher. But Jane had some labspace here, and when she reached the proper floor she led Darcy off the elevator and into her lab.

“I know you probably won’t sit down and wait, but I’ll be right back.” Jane gave her sympathy-face one more time before turning around to head back to the elevator.

No, Darcy wasn’t going to sit down. She could totally use the excuse that Rose might wake up if she sat down. Rose did like it when she walked. But that wasn’t the real reason. Pacing helped the anxiety. Well, kinda. It gave her something to do, anyway.

She paced back and forth along the hard concrete floor, gently jiggling the sleeping baby in her arms. Rose really did look a lot like Steve. She was still just tiny, the blond hair might change. But the nose… The chin… The steely jaw of freedom that she set when she was particularly displeased with what was happening. Darcy had seen those all of those up close in a much larger man. “You’re probably gonna be taller than me by the time you’re 12,” she muttered, shaking her head.

It seemed like forever until the door at the end of the lab opened again. But it did, and there was Jane coming back leading someone a lot taller and blonder.

He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as he saw her. “Darce? You’re _here_?” He was so surprised, she was pretty sure a good stiff breeze would have blown him over.

She attempted a smile that she wasn’t really feeling. “It’s a Christmas miracle.”

“But how…” She saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, his blue eyes moving over her face. “How did you get _here_?”

It was a reasonable question. They’d met in 1942. Darcy was chasing after Jane and her wormholes and ended up in the past. You know, oops. She’d ended up with the SSR and had met Steve. And Steve… Well, he didn’t look any different. Maybe a little older. He looked _tired_ in a way he hadn’t back then. But he’d been sweet, and earnest, and adorable, and dorky, and they’d gotten to know each other and sort of fallen in to bed together. Thor and Jane had been able to get her back to the proper time, but not alone. Apparently.

“That’s, um…” She nodded. “That’s a long story.”

Jane was standing off to the side, watching them intently. Because a foot taller than her or not, Darcy knew she was totally ready to dive in and start beating on Steve if he was an asshole. Which… Huh. Maybe privacy.

“So, um.” Darcy looked back at Steve. “You’re probably busy right now or whatever, maybe we could get together at some point to talk?”

He stared at her for another second or two, then his long legs were carrying him quickly across the lab towards her. A tentative smile was on his face, like he still couldn’t believe what was going on. “It’s so good to see you again!” He stopped just in front of her. “Sorry, it just took me a minute. I don’t really get to see too many people from back then, especially not…”

Blue eyes dropped down to the blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. He seemed even more taken aback than he had a second ago. “That’s a baby.”

“Uh huh.” Darcy pressed her lips together and nodded. “Your baby. Ours, I mean.Apparently the super soldier serum made everything super. Like, condom-navigating super.” Silence. He was rooted in place, staring down at her daughter. _His_ daughter. “Her name is Rose?” That came out as a question.

“I…” He glanced up into Darcy’s face, several shades paler than he had been before. He swallowed again. “I have a daughter?”

“Surprise.” She sighed. “Okay, I know this is a lot to dump on you all at once. When she was first born she looked kinda like a potato. I mean, an adorable potato, but still a potato. But now she’s actually kinda starting to look like a person, and she looks a lot like…” She trailed off and gestured to him with her head. “And chances are she’s going to end up in a picture somewhere at some point and someone is going to make the connection, hey, she looks a lot like Captain America.”

He was silent, his eyes flicking back and forth between her and the baby.

“So…” She waited until the next time he looked back up at her. “Coffee maybe?”

* * *

 

Steve picked Rose up and tossed her up in the air, making her shriek with delight. Darcy sighed and shook her head from her place on their soft blue couch. “I thought we were supposed to be getting her to settle down for bed.”

He settled the little girl on his hip, moving over to flop down beside Darcy. “She’ll settle.” He turned his attention to where Rose was now sitting in his lap, staring up at her father. “You’re settling, right?” He nodded with big, exaggerated movements. She nodded back, a grin on her face. “See?”

Darcy sighed again, but she nestled down into Steve’s side, her head against his shoulder. “Uh huh.”

“I don’t know why we can’t let her open up her presents early. It’s not like she knows the difference.” Steve had been on about it ever since they’d first gotten Christmas gifts for their daughter. Everything was wrapped, but tucked away in the closet until after Rose went to bed, because Darcy had seen what had happened on Rose’s first birthday. Wrapped presents were her Pandora’s Box, she just couldn’t help herself.

“Tradition! Setting precedent!” She looked down into their little girl’s blue eyes. “Right?” It was her turn to nod, and Rose grinned and nodded back. “There. She knows.”

“Fine.” Steve leaned over and kissed the top of Darcy’s head. “I’ll start getting her ready for bed. Is it bath night?”

“Nope. Last night.” Darcy straightened up, leaning towards Rose. “Kisses?”

Rose puckered up her lips and gave Darcy a noisy kiss on her cheek. Darcy gave her a hug and a kiss, and then Steve stood up and carried her off down the hall towards her bedroom.

Darcy started tidying up. There were a few toys scattered around the living room, a couple of books. The remnants of dinner still needed to be cleaned up and put away, and she did that, humming to herself under her breath.

She could hear Steve’s deep, steady voice as he told Rose a bedtime story. It was Goodnight Moon, and Darcy found herself mouthing along with the words. Rose loved the “Moo book” as she called it, that was the one she requested the most at bedtime.

He read it twice, and then his voice fell down to a low murmur. He came back out shortly after that, leaving the door open just a crack behind him. “Mission complete,” he said, flopping back down onto the couch. Almost immediately he slipped his arms around Darcy’s waist, pulling her over to sit across his thighs. “We should think about giving her a little sister or brother.” There was a question in his tone, a hesitancy.

“Um.” Darcy nodded, sitting back a little so she could look down into his face. Sitting like this was one of the few times she was taller than him. “Funny story. So you know how your swimmers are apparently tactical geniuses?”

His eyes widened as he looked at her, a smile breaking out over his face. “Really? When did you find out?”

“This morning. I took a home thing. I wasn’t going to tell you until I went to the doctor to make it official.” She caught her lower lip between her teeth, watching his face closely for a reaction.

Steve looked ecstatic. He immediately pulled her to him for a warm hug, then dropped his arms away just as quickly. “Shit. Sorry, Darce, I didn’t…”

She gave his upper arm a shove, not that it really did anything to him. “I’m pregnant, not made out of glass. I’m not going to break. I had plenty of Thor-hugs while I was carrying Rose.”

He looked a little relieved at that, but he was still a little more gentle when he pulled her to him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> For DLSS! I hope you like it! <3


End file.
